<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝕴𝖙'𝖘 𝖌𝖔𝖓𝖓𝖆 𝖙𝖆𝖐𝖊 𝖒𝖊 𝖆 𝖒𝖎𝖓𝖚𝖙𝖊, 𝕭𝖚𝖙 𝕴 𝖈𝖔𝖚𝖑𝖉 𝖌𝖊𝖙 𝖚𝖘𝖊𝖉 𝖙𝖔 𝖙𝖍𝖎𝖘 by aesthetea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415421">𝕴𝖙'𝖘 𝖌𝖔𝖓𝖓𝖆 𝖙𝖆𝖐𝖊 𝖒𝖊 𝖆 𝖒𝖎𝖓𝖚𝖙𝖊, 𝕭𝖚𝖙 𝕴 𝖈𝖔𝖚𝖑𝖉 𝖌𝖊𝖙 𝖚𝖘𝖊𝖉 𝖙𝖔 𝖙𝖍𝖎𝖘</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetea/pseuds/aesthetea'>aesthetea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:01:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetea/pseuds/aesthetea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Travelling to San Francisco had felt like a dream because of him. </p><p>𝙉𝙤, 𝙄 𝙣𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚𝙙 𝙎𝙖𝙣 𝙁𝙧𝙖𝙣𝙘𝙞𝙨𝙘𝙤<br/>𝙉𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙜𝙝𝙩 𝙞𝙩 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙣𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙨𝙥𝙚𝙘𝙞𝙖𝙡<br/>'𝙏𝙞𝙡 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙠𝙞𝙨𝙨𝙚𝙙 𝙢𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚</p><p>Short fic inspired in the song "Used to This" by Camila Cabello.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Shorter Wong /Original Male Character(s), Shorter Wong/Original Female Character(s), Shorter Wong/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I could get used to this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you feel like it, listen to the song while reading :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To my surprise, San Francisco was a marvellous city. We had been walking for hours and although my feets hurt, I couldn’t feel more content. Well, it was not just the city, but also the company: Ash and Eiji were so kind and funny that it was comfortable to be around them, and Shorter… He made jokes and laughed around all the time, and I giggled and played along with him, but lately I had been feeling less relaxed when he was near. I got nervous yet I enjoyed being around him. So, he was, probably, the reason why this trip had felt like a dream. We had opted for renting an apartment because it was the cheapest option and it isn’t as bad as we expected. The perk was that tomorrow at midday we’d be heading back to New York.  </p><p>It was around 6:00 pm, though it seemed it was midnight because of the darkness of winter's sky. We were moving along to the Golden Gate Bridge, as the landlady recommended us. When we arrived, Eiji was so excited with his camera that he started walking quicker, looking for the best angle to take the perfect picture. Ash followed him and we lost them into the crowd. </p><p>“I won’t run after them”, Shorter laughed, shrugging his shoulders. I nodded.</p><p>I didn’t have the intention of running either, we stopped to contemplate the view through the bars. It was so dark that the only thing we could see was the great amount of people crossing the bridge bumping into one another, and when someone stumbled into me,  I just remembered how much I hate crowds. Perhaps in an attempt to not lose me among the mass of people, Shorter took my hand and pulled me closer to him. I thought he was going to let it go quickly, but he didn’t. Instead, he placed our joined hands inside the pocket of his jacket. My heart beated at a quick pace and little by little, I started feeling warmer, but not only because of the heat of his hand though. I may have blushed. Perhaps I was overreacting. Maybe I was making movies in my head that wouldn’t get real. But something told me that perhaps everything I was feeling  was right, and that he felt the same. I really hoped so. </p><p>“You’re cold,” his voice brought me back to reality. </p><p>I nodded shyly, wanting him to stay close. His hand left mine and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders instead. My cheeks heated up. </p><p>“Jeez, you’re definitely not used to cold weather, I’ll feel bad if you get sick”. </p><p>I grinned gladly accepting his embrace. It was crazy how these little gestures could arouse me so many feelings. During the whole trip, I was awaiting the perfect moment to take some action, and it was probably that one. So, I hugged him, and I didn’t expect his arms to welcome me so warmly. </p><p>“Thanks,” I beamed and blissfully, I stood on my tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. </p><p>Shorter chuckled looking into my eyes fondly and I saw the bright light on his sight and I felt a fire burning inside, menacing to spread throughout my whole body. In a quick movement, he reached my hand again and his lips met mine in a chaste kiss, warm yet brief. It ended as quickly as it started, leaving me breathless anyway. For some seconds, our breaths intertwined, but then, he pulled away and, still holding my hand, we walked through the bridge silently. It had felt so good, that it did not feel real. It was not only the fact that he kissed me, but that he carried on so naturally that I really wished I could get used to this. </p><p>We met Ash and Eiji almost at the end of the bridge,  they looked at our joined hands, but didn't say anything. Feeling tired, we headed back to our apartment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Definitely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a Christmas movie on TV but I was not paying much attention to it. The couch was big enough for the four of us, but Shorter took a seat by my side with the excuse of sharing a blanket. My eyelids started to feel heavier as time passed by, and the next thing I was aware of was that Shorter was waking me up. He was talking but I could not decipher a thing. My eyes closed again. He grabbed my hand and pinched me and I opened them again. </p><p>“It’s bedtime, let’s go” he uttered standing up, still holding my hand. </p><p>I sighed and followed him to my bedroom, still sleepy. When we first arrived at the apartment, we decided that Ash and Eiji would take one bedroom, I’d take the other and Shorter stayed in the living room. I tried to convince him to take turns but he refused. When we get to the bedroom, our hands are still together. I sit down on top of the eiderdown closing my eyes again. Then, I felt his hand on my hair caressing it gently. </p><p>“I don’t want to leave,” he admitted in a whisper. </p><p>I looked at him directly into his eyes. He took a seat by my side. </p><p>“Then don’t leave”. </p><p>“I meant… San Francisco”.</p><p>We stared at each other in silence.</p><p>“And I mean... don’t leave now,” I murmured quietly, “stay” </p><p>“Don’t ask me that…we shouldn’t,” he breathed soundly, “we should do what we agreed”. </p><p>“Shorter,” it sounded different to all the times I’ve called him before. A rush of boldness hit me and at first, I felt confident, and I leaned forward with the intention of kissing him to convince him. But then his smell, his warmth and his touch became too much and my confidence faded away. I regretted it, yet I couldn’t draw back and pretend that nothing happened. So I placed a small kiss on the corner of his mouth and pulled back, feeling the most awkward person in the world and avoiding his stare by looking at the floor. My face felt like burning. He chuckled soundly but I still didn’t dare to glance at him. </p><p>“Please. I don’t want to be alone” I mumbled. </p><p>Silence invaded the room for a while. </p><p>“Okay, I’ll stay”, he sighed under his breath, and I looked at him. </p><p>His cheeks were red too and I couldn’t help but to chuckle. He frowned. </p><p>“Sorry” I laughed, more out of nervousness than out of anything else. </p><p>“Don’t laugh at me, you silly” his body turned into my direction. </p><p>We remained in silence for some seconds, and I still didn’t find the courage to stare at his eyes. Until I felt his fingertips sliding from my cheek to my jaw, raising it gently and I think that was the moment I stopped breathing. When our eyes met, I noticed his pupils were dilated and he was holding his breath too. I started feeling dizzy by the sensation and proximity, it was absolutely intoxicating. When he leaned in and his lips met mine in a soft caress, I felt a chill run over all my body. We exhaled softly, still without moving. Then I felt his hand on my lower back, pulling me closer and his mouth taking over mine firmly but painfully slowly. It was as if both of us were trying to remember every single movement, feeling and touch while losing the track of time. </p><p>At that instant, the kiss became hungrier, more intimate and less shy and I had to make a conscious effort to hold my voice. Instead, my hands captured the back of his head, pulling him impossibly closer. That had probably made him lean forward, ending up with his body over mine, my back on the bed and his hands on my hips. We tried to catch our breaths, still with the eyes closed. When I looked into his eyes, all my doubts vanished. He drew back to the position he was before, seated by my side, still breathing heavily and now it was him the one who avoided glancing at me. </p><p>“It’s the first time I see you blush” I murmured to ease the tension. </p><p>“I don’t blush. It’s just the lights” he replied with apparent seriousness, but then we laughed. </p><p>At that moment, I realized that we didn’t have to travel this far to have a great time, because when he is with me, I like everywhere and everything flows. </p><p>“I’m glad you’re here” I whispered referring not only to the present instant but to his presence in my life. </p><p>My heartbeat skipped a beat when his hand looked for mine again and he kissed my wrist, making me feel like melting. This boy is going to be the death of me, I thought. </p><p>“I know…” he beamed, bending his body towards me again. </p><p>When a few inches separated us, he stopped. Our breaths getting to know each other. </p><p>“And I’m planning to keep bothering you a little longer if you don’t mind...” he said in an undertone. </p><p>I nodded smiling before pulling him closer, his mouth meeting mine halfway. His fingertips on my waist, his unhurried yet intense kisses… I tried to memorize everything. It was going to take me awhile, but I really thought I could get used to it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wasn't sure of posting it because English is not my first language, but I really hope you have enjoyed :) </p><p>Thank you so much for reading it! </p><p> </p><p>PD: I will probably post it in Spanish too, in case anyone is interested.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>